User talk:Altiea
Hey there and welcome to the Phantasy Star wiki! I recognize you from PSO-World! Thanks for your contributions to the technique and race pages. The deuman page in particular I found to be pretty interesting. Never knew the lore behind them in pso2 or in general for that matter (don't have much experience in the Portable series). If you have any questions, concerns or suggestions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page! Crispix (talk) 02:10, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Wikia helpful things and stuff Saw your message earlier but wasn't able to reply until now. I find a lot of the editing tools can be intuitive but I know it was kind of confusing starting out. If you've ever played with html, Wikia uses some of that as well as what they call wikitext. It really helps if you have access to each page's source mode, which I can't remember if that's available off the back on this new Visual Editor they're pushing on new users. The first thing I'd suggest is to turn off the Visual Editor in your preferences and say you want to use the classic editor. Lord knows I hate the VE because of its tendency to freak out (and I feel the classic mode is much, much user friendly even if they say otherwise). With classic mode, you'll be able to access source mode with ease which will allow you to create tables and do other projects without the hassle. This mode will also give you its own visual mode with less glitchiness and is overall easier to use than source mode itself. To do this, click your user name/avatar at the top right to make the user drop down appear then click My Preferences. Click the Editing tab and use the drop down to say you want "Classic rich-text editor (where available)" and then place a check mark on "Widen the Source mode edit box to fill the entire screen." Save those settings and then test it out on a random page and experiment with it to see if it's to your liking. It's a lot like a bigger reply box on forums. By hilighting certains words and clicking the chain at the top (above the text edit box and to the right of italics) will let you add links to pages. Just type a few key letters and find the page you're looking for to hyperlink that page. You can do the same thing by typing the page name in between double brackets in source mode. Example: Ethan Waber looks like Ethan Waber in source mode. Editing categories is as simple as using the drop down box on the right hand features bar on the classic editor and typing in some keywords. Most of our categories use the words Phantasy as the first few letters, so a lot of options will appear if you just put "pha" or something short like that. If you're looking for a specific category, check out this wiki's top level category called Browse. All other categories will branch out from there like a tree. If you want to create a new category, type a category name that does not pop up with keywords and add it to the article. Once the page is published, that category should appear red, which means you can create it by clicking on it. You can also add categories to pages much like linking articles in source mode. Example: typing Category:Phantasy Star Online Characters on a page will add it to the category, Phantasy Star Online Characters. If you're looking for a specific table look, you can copy the source code from another article that you liked and change the contents. There's also this tutorial if you want to know the ins and outs of table making. I believe there's also a table creator on the feature bar but the stuff that creates is usually very simple. This is a link to wikitext wording for tables. I can also make a unique table for you if you need me to do that. And finally, here's a few quick reference links: *Our has some helpful links for things like a beginner's guide to Wikia editing. *Community Central's classic editor overview page *CC's VisualEditor page if you prefer that mode instead *CC's source editor page *HTML tags used on Wikia I hope this isn't overwhelming. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me anytime and I'll get back to you as soon as possible! Crispix (talk) 06:28, November 4, 2016 (UTC)